1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for outputting picture image data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for outputting picture image data whereby plural kinds of output processing are carried out while changing printing materials or media for writing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic printer has been known which obtains picture image data by reading a picture image recorded on a photographic film (hereinafter, simply referred to as a "film") by using a film scanner, and outputs the picture image as a photographic print after image processing has been carried out on the picture image data. The photographic printer (herein referred to as "printer") of this kind sequentially outputs prints according to print instructing information, such as the number of prints, which is input by an operator.
When additional prints are made by such a printer, an operator usually classifies in advance order envelopes, order sheets or the like by the size of prints to be made so that prints of the same size can be made collectively. This is because, if the processing is carried out order by order, an operation such as exchanging printing materials will be necessary, and it will lead to operation efficiency deterioration.
Following the recent increase in the use of personal computers, a file outputting service and a photo finishing system have been proposed which output not only prints, but also files on a recording medium such as an MO disc and a Zip disc.
In such a system, operations of exchanging not only the printing materials but also recording media are necessary. Therefore, factors to be considered for improving operation efficiency will increase compared with the case of a conventional printer. As a result, it is not necessarily guaranteed that any operator can carry out output processing such as printing in an optimal procedure. It is possible that an operation procedure and the time required therefor vary greatly depending on operators' skill.